


Important Questions

by afteriwake



Series: Just Pieces On The Board [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Archery, Archery Lessons, Conversations, Established Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, F/M, Laura Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Laura Barton is Clint Barton's Sister-In-Law, Marriage Proposal, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Natasha Romanov, Protective Laura Barton, happy Natasha Romanov, lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: As the two women watch Clint give his niece lessons in archery, several important questions pop up, but Clint has one or two for Nat as well.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Laura Barton & Natasha Romanov
Series: Just Pieces On The Board [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/379201
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Important Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).

> So I had decided before Age of Ultron came out that Clint and Natasha would be together in this series, but I also love Laura, so I decided I wanted her to be involved as Clint's sister-in-law and not his wife, based on a headcanon found in some amazing Tumblr posts I've run across. But anyway, this fic was requested by **Dreamin** with the prompt _Person A: "Anyway, why is archery so fucking sexy?" Nat: "Shoulders and absolute physical control. Next question."_ Enjoy!

She wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about all of them living in one building, despite how well-fortified Stark said the building was, but that was because she had always been led to believe that keeping all of one’s assets in the same place could lead to nothing but misery and failure. It was the Red Room training well ingrained in her mind and habits and it was something she couldn’t shake sometimes.

Still...she did enjoy having her family nice and close, now that she thought of them all as such. Stark and Pepper, Molly and Sharon, Steve and Bruce, Thor and Jane...even Loki, at times when he wasn’t being an annoyance. Usually that was Darcy’s doing, so he was glad the two of them shared space with the God of thunder and the scientist.

The one member of her family she would like to see more of, however, still preferred his damn farm, though she couldn’t fault him with his sister in law and niece and nephews there. And...well, sometimes it was nice to get away from the city for a bit and be around those she’d consider more than just found family if Clint would just ask her one simple question.

Laura came over, two glasses of lemonade in her hands as Nat leaned against a tree, watching Clint teach his niece how to use a bow properly. Laura had finally caved as long as it was Clint teaching her, and so the results were that Clint and Lila were bonding over every time that she hit the target, even if it wasn’t in the center.

“She’s a natural, isn’t she?” Laura asked, handing Nat a glass.

“She is,” Natasha said, grinning at Laura. “We might have a sidekick in training.”

“No, no, no,” Laura said, shaking her head. “I’m okay with the archery, I’m not okay with the idea of her superheroing like her uncle.”

“You know when she’s older, she might decide to follow in his shoes.”

“I thought Kate was doing that?” Laura asked.

Nat nodded. “Yeah, I suppose. She’s got something going on with a different group of superheroes, the Young Avengers.”

“I bet Tony is thrilled,” Laura said with a small smile.

“He wants to keep an eye on them. Peter is interested in joining the group, and you know how protective of his son he is.”

“I...can't imagine letting my son be a superhero, but I suppose since Peter was doing it before he found out Tony was his father...”

Natasha had some lemonade and then turned to Laura. “I can help talk Lila out of superheroing, if you want. I know enough horror stories to blunt anything cool Clint might talk about. Archery could be good for college or the Olympics, not being like her uncle.”

“There are worse people to be like,” Laura said. “Even if he is a human disaster.”

“But we love him,” Nat pointed out.

“That we do,” Laura said, the tenseness lifting as she chuckled. "Anyway, why is archery so fucking sexy? Barney was always so…" Laura gestured with her hand. “Hot, when he was shooting.”

"Shoulders and absolute physical control. Next question," Natasha said.

“Okay. Are you and Clint ever going to get married?” Laura asked as Nat was taking a sip of her lemonade.

Thankfully, Natasha didn’t choke on her drink. “I would hope so, if he wants to.”

“But you want to?”

Natasha nodded. “There are worse things to be than a Barton,” she said, turning to face Laura. “But I don’t know if he wants to.”

“He might,” Laura said, her eyes sparkling. “I’m going to get Lila to come in for lunch. You and Clint should...talk.” Laura moved away towards the target that her brother-in-law had set up for the day. 

There was a brief conversation and then Lila and Laura went into the house while Clint came over to her. Clint reached for the lemonade and Nat handed it to him, and he took a long drink. “She’s a natural.”

“Between you and your brother, what did you expect?” Nat said with a smirk.

“Good point.” He finished half the glass and then handed it back to Natasha. “Did she ask the marriage question?”

“Who, Laura?” Nat asked. Clint nodded. “Yes, and she’s not the only one. Pepper mentioned something, and so did Sharon.”

“So...what did you say?” he asked, sounding a bit unsure.

“I said if a certain person would just ask, I’d be willing,” she said.

“Then I’ll make a note to bring it up to Rogers,” he said with a smirk. She reached over and smacked his shoulder them, and he took the lemonade out of her hand and set it on the nearby picnic table before pulling Natasha close. She grinned at him and didn’t pull away, instead letting her lips be tantalizingly close. “So will you?”

“Marry you?” she said. “I need a proper question. Better than that one, Barton.”

“Natasha Romanova, will you marry me?” he asked quietly, all traces of humor gone from his voice, and as she let her lips touch his after she nodded, and felt him deepen the kiss until she felt like she was on fire, she knew it was the right decision to say yes. She loved this man and his family, and she considered herself lucky to be a part of his life.


End file.
